


I Choose You

by BasicallySnakespere



Series: inspired by songs [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cleaning, Implied past anxceit, Other, Singing, Song fic, implied moceit, its really just fluff, slight implied angst?, takes place post pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Patton is cleaning, but he is incredibly bored.Then he hears singing coming from the dark side.
Relationships: (past), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: inspired by songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Choose You

Patton swept the floor for the thirtieth time, feeling utterly, completely, bored. Roman was off adventuring, Virgil was with him, “to keep his dumbass alive,” and Logan was holed up in his room, working. So Patton was alone. Which was fine, he’d been meaning to clean the kitchen for a while anyway!

Standing in the kitchen, he debated the pros and cons of re-organizing the pantry, when a faint voice drifted into the room. He paused and listened. Someone was singing. Really good.

He tried to follow the voice, to get closer and hopefully hear it better. He hesitated for a moment when it led down to the dark side’s space, but pressed forwards.

As he got further down, he could hear the voice, clearer and stronger. And it was coming from a black door, the one labeled “Anxiety.”

_ “Through the lows and the highs,” _

Patton peeked in, surprised by who he saw.

_ “I will stay by your side” _

Janus moved around the room, sweeping and cleaning off dust.

_ “There’s no need for goodbyes now I’m seein’ the light.” _

The words of the song floated off his lips as he danced around the room.

_ “When the sky turns to gray and there’s nothin’ to say,” _

He worked with visible care, and aching gentleness, emotion brimming in his voice.

_ “At the end of the day,” _

He stood still, holding a framed photo Patton couldn’t make out from here.

_ “I choose you.” _

He lovingly set down the photo, and moved away, humming a new song. Patton still couldn’t quite make out the photo, but it was of three people, one in yellow, one in green, and one in black. He could tell they were smiling, and Patton felt like he was intruding, creeping in on the tender memories kept between Janus and Virgil.

He quietly crept away, leaving Janus with his memories and returning to the kitchen.

Those cupboards weren’t going to alphabetize themselves after all.

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommend the song, its really good.


End file.
